Queen of Selina
by MarvelousDcWorld
Summary: Selina and Oliver are just close friends, of course someone wants more. Of course someone doesn't want to take risks. The tv show and movie crossover.


**A/N: So who watches the show Arrow? I was a little doubtful when it first started; I loved Green Arrow in Smallville. But Stephen Amell plays the character amazingly! I've only watched a handful of episodes and I really need to catch up but I think he and Selina would be perfect together! They're a lot alike in so many ways so why the hell not! **

Her hands and feet were tired carelessly to the easily breakable wooden chair.

The four goons had their backs turned. Not very smart, but it made things easier for her. They even had the door to the room wide open; easy escape.

The room was dark with just dirty brown walls.

"What are we gonna do wit dis pussycat thief?" the large one barked to his comrades. She nearly winced at his form of speech and had to remind herself she wasn't in Gotham anymore. Sure Gotham was one of the most dangerous places on earth, crime around every corner, but at least the citizens had learned proper English.

"Well we do have the lady tied up," the skinner one said eagerly. He sounded like a heavy smoker.

"Let's have a little fun with her!" Catwoman suppressed a sigh but rolled her eyes. After _letting _the four goons poorly capture her (and let them think she was completely defenseless), she figured they'd lead her to a small fortune. Not the crumbled five dollar bills in their ripped jeans, but the expensive jewels in the Queen Mansion above them. A huge line of tunnels ran directly beneath the house, she doubted Oliver knew or even cared about it.

The plan was to let these wannabe criminals capture Catwoman, lead her to the tunnels, escape, use them as a distraction from the activities in the mansion, and then claim her prize.

"We'll take turns wit her?" the smallest one asked. He was a man, but sounded like a little boy.

The four men turned to her, big silly grins on their faces. Catwoman smiled back.

"Are you just going to smile at me, or can we get down to business?" Three of the four men lit up with excitement.

_Idiots_, she thought bitterly. She was silently sawing through the thick rope that tied her hands with the extendable claws lacing her gloves. Luckily, they tied her hands behind her back.

"Listen bitch," the one, who hadn't seemed amused, growled. "We ask the questions around here, _not _you." Catwoman raised her eyebrows but kept the smile plastered on her red lips.

"The word 'bitch' means female dog. And I can assure you gentlemen, I am no dog," she responded calmly, almost bored.

The angered man lunged at her but the smoker stopped him.

"You'll get cha chance, aight? Cool it!"

Her claws had neatly torn through the rope, next were her feet. The knife blade in her heels would take care of that just fine.

"I will, won't i?" the man eyed Catwoman like a delicious meal. "I'll get this bitch to scream my fucking name," he growled. "I'll get her to-."

The arrow pierced cleanly through his neck. Warm red liquid came gushing out his neck and he started to choke on his own blood. Before the three men could register what just happened, Catwoman sprung from the chair. She kicked off and her long legs wrapped around the smoker's neck, she twisted her body, and flipped his over to the ground. Classic Cat-like move.

She stood alert, her body in defense mode, but now all four men had sleek metal arrows sticking from their necks.

Catwoman hissed in annoyance to see her unexpected savior.

"Now, what's Catwoman doing in Starling City?" Emerging from the shadows, in his dark green hooded glory, The Green Arrow stood, his bow clenched tightly in his hands. His voice was just as she remembered it; deep, menacing and very sexy.

She glanced at the four dead bodies before her, then back to the hooded vigilante.

"I didn't need your help," she snapped and pushed past him. She didn't need to turn around to know he was following her.

"Ouch," he said calmly. "Is that anyway to treat someone who just saved your life?" Catwoman whirled around.

"I can take care of myself," she replied. "You didn't save my life, you just ruined my plan."

"And your plan was?" They were face to face, up close and personal. She couldn't see his face; the shadow of his hood prevented that.

"Steal that beautiful looking diamond located in your living room safe." The Arrow didn't seem surprised.

"You would steal from me Selina? I'm hurt." He smirked.

"Don't take it personal Ollie. I steal from all the billionaire playboys." He could sense her anger slipping away and a smile graced her beautiful face. Even through her black detailed mask, her beauty was radiant.

"It's nice to see you," he said truthfully.

"Needed a break from Gotham," she replied and twirled her dark hair.

"Gotham?" he asked skeptically. "Or the Dark Knight?" She ignored him and made her way out of the tunnels.

"I need a place to stay. I'll be here for a while."

"You know you're always welcome here kitten." She rolled her eyes and playfully pushed him.

"I've told you not to call me that."

"I've told you not to call me Ollie." She frowned and shook her head.

"My things are packed, sitting in your guest bedroom." They walked casually up his driveway. It wasn't like anyone would see them. The people of Starling City made sure to keep indoors at night, in fear of the vigilante.

"Always plan ahead don't you?" he muttered sarcastically once they were inside. It sometimes amazed him how casual they were with each other.

"Of course," she purred seductively. "Unless there's space for me in _your _bedroom Mr. Queen?"

Oliver felt himself stiffen down there.

"Just go unpack your things."

8888

Selina was in a black camisole and some grey shorts, lying comfortably on Oliver's living room couch. She was carelessly flipping through channels when Oliver walked in, two steaming cups in his hands.

"I made you some tea," he said softly, his eyes anywhere but her face.

"Thank you." She smiled and accepted the tea. She caught a whiff of vanilla and remembered how well Oliver knew her.

He sat next to her and pretended to be watching TV, but his body looked stiff and uncomfortable. Selina raised her eyebrows but continued sipping her tea.

After about ten minutes of awkward silence, Selina scooted closer to him and made a deliberate loud sigh.

He sat unfazed, his crystal green eyes focused intently on the TV. She shot him a glare, which he pretended not to notice. But Selina was persistent. She'd always wondered why Oliver held back.

She scooted an inch closer, their thighs slightly touching, but still his face remained neutral. She kept this up, until she was nearly on his lap.

"Selina," he said curtly. "What are you doing?"

"Watching TV," the brunette replied innocently. She turned her head, and he was staring at her intently.

"From my lap?"

"Oh gosh!" she exclaimed. "I didn't even know!" Her chocolate eyes were wide with fake shock. She saw the faint twitch of a smile from his lips.

"What's on your mind?"

"You," she answered softly. Selina pressed the off button to the remote and snuggled closer to him.

"I just think…we could have some fun." Their lips were inches apart, he smelled of spiced vanilla.

"I'm not one for playing games."

"Fine. Then I'll do this straight forward." Her lips landed on his in a passionate, heated kiss.

He started to pull away, gripping her wrists, but he felt himself lean in, fully accepting her. Oliver kissed Selina furiously, as if he _needed _her touch, needed to feel her.

She moaned softly when their tongues touched and grabbed fistfuls of his hair. She straddled his waist and he stood, taking her with him.

"We…shouldn't," he breathed, but had no intention of stopping.

"All the more reason why we should," she whispered.

**A/N: Not too bad right? I think I might like this. So, sex scene ahead? I have no idea…maybe I'll just tease you guys ;D R&R!**


End file.
